


Negan's Five Senses

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: Negan and his love of women





	

Negan loved all women. All shapes, sizes, colors, it didn't matter. They were awe-inspiring, amazing creatures that commanded respect and admiration. Most men just took what they wanted and never gave back, this was a practice Negan abhorred. 

Negan took care of a woman’s needs first. Truth be told it wasn't all for their benefit, he enjoyed himself too, knowing the power he had over them. What he could do to them, making them beg, plead, moaning his name. All before he even pulls out his dick. Women have a tendency to believe that only they enjoy, even need, foreplay. That no man actually enjoys it, they went to get right to the fucking. But not Negan. 

He used all of his 5 senses to soak up a woman, each sense so erotic in it’s own way.

He loved to just look at them, take in their bodies like the works of art they were, every curve, every mark, every wrinkle every beautiful inch of them. He could stare at them all day, “eye fucking” them, as he had been accused of quite often. But how could he resist the female form, all those curves and bumps?

Their hair, be it very short or exceptionally long, a woman's hair was dazzling to Negan. He loved to stare at it, touch it, pull it and smell it. 

A woman’s breasts, one of his favorite parts to admire, each pair different. Some large, some small, some barely there at all. He loved cleavages, taking a sneak peek at what was hidden from sight. He enjoyed it when a woman would wear a thin top, especially if they went braless, ughh, he could instantly become hard from a glance of their nipples. 

Negan would watch women as the walked around, the sway of their hips, the jiggling of tits, Negan just saw flawless grace in every step a woman took. It didn't matter if she was fuming mad and marching off. Or if she was a bit tipsy and staggering back to her room. Maybe she was just tired and shuffling her feet. To Negan, she was a breathtaking beauty. 

He loved how each woman smelled. He had learned long ago that a woman’s scent was far superior to any man's. They could be sweaty, dirty, didn't matter, the smell of a woman was intoxicating to Negan. Of course his favorite smell was a woman’s pussy, a fitting name, for the scent was like catnip for Negan. He would nuzzle into a cunt and just inhale the feminine perfume. 

Which leads to taste, oh the taste of a woman! He would taste them from head to toe, licking, nipping, biting his way downward, stopping at his favorite places. His time spent with a woman always started out with tasting, no fingers or hands, just all tongue.

He loved ears, the tiny lobe, sucked into his mouth. He would tickle it with his tongue, always making them squirm. A small tiny nip that would make them whimper. 

He would move to the neck, marking and claiming, leaving his mark like a signature. A woman's neck always seemed more salty and sweet. Negan loved to take big swipes with his tongue, humming as he circled around. 

Slowly, Negan would make his way down to the breasts. This was his second favorite stop, taking his time with each sensitive bud, making each one hard, swirling his tongue, around and around. Sucking and nipping, making her arch her back up into Negan, rubbing against his denim confined cock.

He would then lick his way down the stomach, reaching the navel, dipping his tongue inside, tasting the salty goodness. By then, most women were likely to tell him to stop teasing, hurry up. They didn't see how he was worshipping them, like the goddess like creature they were. But he would relent and move on. 

Saving the best for last, the dessert after dinner you might say, he would jump down to the toes and make his way back up. He would take each toe in his mouth, licking around and around. His tongue would then make its way up each foot, switching back and forth, back and forth. He loved a freshly shaved leg, but being post apocalyptic, razors were a bit of a luxury. But Negan would still worship each leg, hairy or not. He loved teasing behind each knee, lightly licking and blowing, driving them crazy. 

He would finally reach the apex, his pièce de résistance. He loved all pussy, just like he loved all women. Hairy, bald, small, big, pale pink to dark brown, it didn't matter, Negan worshipped it. He was slow at first, delicately sucking, licking, sniffing, nuzzling, always causing a woman to twitch and squirm. Negan loved having this control over them, watching them fidget and wiggle.

He would then calmly, slowly penetrate her with his tongue, slowly moving into her. Oh the taste! Negan would become hard every time when he would first savor a woman’s pussy. Each one tasting different than the next, but none better than the other. So delectable, mouthwatering, so very appetizing. He would slowly begin to speed up, faster, quicker, tongue fucking her with great vigor. He loved making a woman come just with his tongue because he then could enjoy her post orgasm flavorful juices. 

Hearing the beautiful, almost melodic sounds each woman made had more than once been Negan’s undoing. The soft whimpers, the feral growls, the loud groans, god, they were Negan’s favorite symphony.

He also greatly enjoyed when a woman would say his name. When they whispered it, softly off of their tongue. Or when they snarled it, begging him to stop teasing and just fuck them now. But his favorite had to be when the screamed his name during the throes of ecstasy. The louder the better, so everyone in the vicinity would know who they belonged to. And the power he held over her. 

Negan also secretly loved when they would be lying in his arms and sometimes whispered a sleepy I love you Negan. 

Touch played the biggest part with Negan's love affair with women. From the first soft caress of her cheek, to the rough hold of the soft flesh of a woman’s ass. The softness, almost velvet-like, Negan cherished the feel of a woman's skin, each body part with its own distinctive feel. The lips, so soft and tasty. The neck, soft yet firm. The breasts, every pair different, but most often plush, pliable, soft. The nipples starting out soft, but with a little coaxing becoming rough and hard. The stomach, so soft, creamy, Negan loved to not only caress his fingers over it, he also loved to rub his scruff, listening to the little oohs and ahhs. The legs, he loved to run his hands down them both at once, watching her face as he went. There was something about the act of clutching each leg and slowly working his way down, touching, rubbing, scratching, it was so erotic to Negan. The feet, so small compared to his, very feminine and almost delicate. He loved to rub them, softly at first, and then a bit rougher. There were some women, who would plead with him to stop, they were too ticklish there, and he would abide.   
Slowly moving his fingers towards the place he called home. Negan would rub each hand up and down on her inner thighs, softly but quck, almost touching the most sensitive place, tickling, teasing, he loved doing this.   
Gradually, Negan would move towards his own personal heaven. He would run his fingers inside her outer lips, his fingers becoming moist, and along the sides of her clit, all the way down toward the entrance of her pussy, the pressure slowly building. She would moan, whimpering, begging him to go faster. But he loved to draw it out. He would then enter her with one finger, in and out, in and out, adding another. The heel of his palm, slowly rubbing her clit, increasing pressure bit by bit. If she seemed responsive to his attentions, he would add another finger, increasing both speed and pressure. 

By now, most of Negan’s partners would have come undone. But he would sometimes have a hold out. He would then up his ministrations. He would use his other hand to grab her ass, pulling her closer to his face. Negan would start lightly licking her outer lips while taking his fingers out of her pussy. Using her natural lube, he would then insert a finger into her tight ass. If she seemed okay with this, he would continue licking from clit to vag, back and forth, all the while finger fucking her ass until she came screaming his name. 

In the rare instances that these tricks didn't work, which were rare, Negan would lay his body gently over her, fingers still fucking her pussy. He would then start licking his way up towards her breasts, taking a nipple is his mouth, pulling and tugging, making the same motions with his other hand. This would always do the job, her screams of “NEGAN!” heard throughout the Sanctuary. 

Late at night, while she laid in Negan's bed, he would roll over and just watch her sleep. The small quiet sighs, barely audible, escaping her lips. The rise and fall of her chest, her breasts lightly bouncing with each breath. He would lean over and gently nuzzle into the dip of her shoulder blade, taking in her essence. If she seemed deep enough in sleep, he might let his tongue dart out and taste her. 

Lying next to a woman that had given all she could to him, did things to Negan that no one ever knew. It lifted him to a higher place, where all his worries didn't exist. Where he wasn't in charge of a hundred desperate souls that expected more than he felt he could ever give. Where his life wasn’t forever in danger. Where Negan could just be Negan, a man that loved a woman, and a woman who loved him.


End file.
